


Colder Shoulder

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Found A Boy [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooing, threesome negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Oliver might be interested in them but he's not ready for a relationship nor does he want just one night.





	Colder Shoulder

It was supposed to be a celebration — they had defeated the Dominators but somehow it felt as if the battle was lost. Cisco was still mad at Barry and the two former criminals seemed to be avoiding the Legends like the plague. The only ones who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Wally, Kara and Jax; leaving Oliver to think that inviting everyone back to his loft hadn’t been such a good idea. The only thing that the party seemed to provided for him was a distraction from Felicity and the two men who had caught his eye.

After what had been a really bad breakup from the one person he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, Oliver wasn’t ready for another relationship and he had grown out of having one night stands after coming home from Lian Yu. The truth was Oliver just wanted to be loved and he doubted Mick Rory and Leonard Snart desired him for anything more than itch that needed to be scratched. At this point in his life, Oliver needed someone who wanted him warts and all.

Besides, he hadn't been with another man since high school. For four months during his junior year, Oliver and Tommy had dated and although things between them had gotten a little heated, they never got any further than a couple of hand jobs. Oliver had been deeply in loved with Tommy but their relationship had ended because both of them had been too scared to come out to their fathers. Once it was over, Oliver became a serial dater.

Laurel had been the only one to break down Oliver’s wall and even then he had been an asshole who couldn’t even stay faithful to her. Maybe the fact he couldn't have a healthy relationship was karma's way of paying him back for all of his past mistakes. There was a part of Oliver Queen that believed that he didn’t deserve to be happy. He was still deep in thought about the past when Leonard sat down in the empty chair next to him.

“I would ask you if I could buy you a drink but you're already paid for them,” he said.

“Not interested, Snart.”

“We both know that’s a lie. I saw the way you were looking at Mick and I…”

“I would like for you to leave me alone,” Oliver said, interrupting Leonard mid-sentence.

“If that’s what you really want.”

“It is.”

“Then I will leave you to your brooding but if you ever change your mind, Mick and I will be in town for the unseeable future,” Leonard said, slipping Oliver a business card.

Flipping it over, Oliver saw the name ColdWave Securities written in gold letters on the front. After looking at it for a moment, Oliver handed it back.

“I won’t be needing this.”

Taking the card from him, Leonard sighed before joining his husband. Pulling him away from Kara, he told Mick that Oliver wasn’t interest in their little proposal.

“He’s lying.”

“He is and I’m curious to know why. You know how much I love puzzles.”

“Good thing we’re staying in town,” Mick said.

“It will give us time to find out everything there is to learn about Oliver Queen and what makes him tick.”

As they watched the lonely hero grabbed another drink, Leonard wondered if Oliver was a one night only kind of a person. Perhaps it was time that he and Mick had a little discussion — one that annoying nosy superheroes couldn’t hear.


End file.
